


One Deduction More

by WriteNow



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: A Sherlock themed version of 'One Day More' from Les Miserables.





	One Deduction More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic. It is inspired by ChrisCalledMeSweetie's 'The Ballads of John and Sherlock' series. I wanted to put a new twist on two of my favourite fandoms.

Sherlock:

One deduction more,

Another day, another mortuary,

This never ending road to Moriarty,

These criminals are out of luck,

Now I am here, their deaths are stuck,

One deduction more.

John:

I wish these deaths would go away,

How can Sherlock be so cold-hearted?

Sherlock:

One deduction more!

John and Mary:

Tomorrow, crimes will be repaid,

This life is not for the fainthearted.

Molly:

One more experiment on my own.

John and Mary:

Will life ever be the same?

Molly:

One more favour without him caring.

John and Mary:

We have to work and see him through.

Molly:

What a love we might have known.

John and Mary:

And we’ll help him find a clue.

Molly:

But he never even cared.

Mycroft:

One more day, my brother’s wrong.

John:

Should I help him where he goes?

Mycroft:

In the offices of London.

John:

Shall I show him that I care?

Mycroft:

When my brother has a fall.

John:

Should I stay? I must beware.

Mycroft:

I will help him. Set him free.

All:

The crime is now,

We must ready.

Sherlock:

One deduction more!

Moriarty:

One more deduction for Sherlock,

We will play until we drop,

I will ruin his existence,

Make a smoothie from his blood.

Sherlock:

One deduction more!

Anderson and Donovan:

Watch him dance around,

He makes what’s lost, what’s found,

The freak is out of luck,

This one’ll leave him stuck,

He thinks he’s like Einstein,

We know he’s out of time,

Maybe we’ll be able to,

Put him in line.

Government:

One more puzzle for our Sherlock.

Police:

Will he help us stop the crime?

Government:

If we hope and pray, he should.

Police:

If we hope and pray, he should.

Government:

He might lose some of his ego.

Police:

He might listen to us this time.

All:

Sherlock will salvation bring!

John:

My place is here, Sherlock, with you!

Sherlock:

One deduction more!

John and Mary:

Tomorrow crimes will be repaid!

Molly:

One more experiment on my own!

John and Mary:

This life is not for the fainthearted!

Moriarty (overlapping):

I will join with Sherlock’s criminals,

I will follow where he goes,

I will find out all his secrets,

I will be the better man!

Sherlock:

One deduction more!

John and Mary:

We have to work and see him through.

Molly:

What a love we might have known.

John and Mary:

And we’ll help him find a clue.

Moriarty (overlapping):

One more deduction for Sherlock,

We will play until we drop,

I will ruin his existence,

Make a smoothie from his blood.

Anderson and Donovan (overlapping):

Watch him dance around,

He makes what’s lost, what’s found,

The freak is out of luck,

This one’ll leave him stuck.

Sherlock:

Tomorrow I will solve the crime,

Tomorrow I will win in time.

All:

Tomorrow we’ll discover what Detective Sherlock has in store,

One more crime,

One more time,

One deduction more!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please comment, leave kudos, bookmark, subscribe and view some of my other works. I love hearing your feedback and constructive criticism is gratefully appreciated.


End file.
